


Welcome back Stan!

by EndlessFangirl



Series: StanXeno family [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Gen, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Stan come back home, Teasing, Teasing Xeno hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessFangirl/pseuds/EndlessFangirl
Summary: “Hey, Xeno!” Gen called from downstairs. “It’s time to gooo,”Xeno hesitated to open his eyes. It was a summer weekend and Xeno was blanking on what they could possibly have to do today that was so important that Gen had woke him up.“What for?” Xeno shouted back.“Stan is coming back remember?”
Relationships: Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Series: StanXeno family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111076
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	Welcome back Stan!

**Author's Note:**

> Me and @ghoulgecko were joking that the StanXeno tag should be at 100 and how we're going to help out... I said 3 hours ago. I'm a bit insane but hey it's worth it.

“Hey, Xeno!” Gen called from downstairs. “It’s time to gooo,”

Xeno hesitated to open his eyes. It was a summer weekend and Xeno was blanking on what they could possibly have to do today that was so important that Gen had woke him up.

“What for?” Xeno shouted back.

“Stan is coming back remember?”

Xeno’s eyes shot open.

_ Aww, crap that’s right. I said I pick him up from the airport last week. I swear I set an alarm though. _

Xeno grabbed at his phone and looked at the time. 

_ 10:20 am, great. I only have 30 minutes to get to the airport. _

“Ok be down in a second!” Xeno responded.

“I’ll be in the car then,” Gen called back.

“Ok thanks, Gen,” Xeno thanked as he rushed around the master bedroom.

As Xeno struggled to put on proper pants Xeno looked at his phone alarm. It was set for 10 pm… because of course, it was.

_ Stan would totally get on to me for working so many late nights I put the wrong time on the alarm.  _

Xeno was also tempted to hit himself but instead, he started to fix his hair as well as he could in a rush. Normally it takes 5 minutes to get all the little stands into place but Xeno didn’t have that time so he tools a brush and brushed his bangs into his face and tried to make it look like it was on purpose. Xeno rushed downstairs, grabbed a nutrition bar from the pantry, and got to the car in the garage.

“7 minutes,” Gen commented when Xeno got into the car. “You’re getting better this Xeno,”

“Thank you, Gen, but your commentary is unneeded,” Xeno replied.

Xeno opened the garage door and back out of the driveway onto the road.

“Well last time we had 20 minutes to get to the airport and we left Stan waiting for 5 minutes,”

“Gen if you only came to patronize me…,” Xeno grumbled.

“Oh no, I want to see Stan again but it is a bit of Karma for all the times you work me up early for school,” Gen was in the back seat but Xeno could tell he was definitely grinning while he said that.

“Hmmh, how evil of you,” Xeno rolled his eyes at his 16 year old adopted son’s behavior. “But now thanks to you we are probably going to be stuck in traffic on our way to the airport,”

“Oh ya… it’s Saturday isn’t it,” Gen remembered. 

Xeno didn’t live very far from the airport. He could even sometimes hear the airplanes while they flew over but thanks to Houston traffic what would be a normally 15-minute drive would be 30 minutes on a good day, and thanks to Xeno’s luck that’s what happened. 

Stanley: I’m at the pickup area.

Xeno handed his phone to Gen. “Tell him we’re on our way,”

Xeno heard the teen’s fingers hit the phone screen. “He says he figured and not to worry, he has a pretzel,” Xeno knew his husband better than that.

“And?”   
“He sent a picture of him holding the pretzel with middle finger up…,”

“I’m guessing for leaving him in the Texas summer heat?” Xeno asked.

“Based on the all-black he is wearing yes,” Gen hesitated.

“I told him, I don’t care if that’s your favorite color, stop wearing in the summer heat,” Xeno groaned.

“Did he do that when he was a kid too?” Gen asked.

“Ohhh I never heard that end of it after football practice,” Xeno recalled. “He was all sweaty too,” Xeno slightly cringed at the memory. “At least now he learned what shorts are,”

“No way! He’d wear pants in summer??” Gen questioned.

“Long sleeve shirts too if you can believe it,” Xeno hummed.

“I was adopted by vampires…,” Gen commented. “Stan, with wearing all black and you with never going outside,”

“To be fair I adopted a magician so I think we’re even,” Xeno reminds Gen.

“That sounds like the plot to a bad Tv show,” Gen laughed.

“Indeed,”

Xeno and Gen arrived at the airport 15 minutes behind schedule. There was Stan with his suitcase waiting for them. Xeno and Gen steppe out of the car to greet Stan.

“Hey, Stan,” Gen hugged his adopted father.

“Hey, kiddo,” Stan hugged one the arm without the pretzel around Gen. “How’ve you been? You haven’t done too many stupid things over the break I hope,”

“Just scammed a few people here and there, but they’re assholes so I think they had it coming,” Gen confessed.

“Better than what I was doing at your age,” Stan chuckled.

“Ya, I’ve yet to shoot down any footballs,” Gen pulled away from the hug and almost seemed proud of himself.

“Gen, That’s a low bar..,” Xeno reminds him.

“Hey come on Xeno, let the kid have some fun, and besides last, I checked you were the one you dared me to do it,” Stan smugly replied.

“Hey, it was for an experiment,” Xeno huffed, as he turned his face away.

“Ya, ya come here you,” Stan pulled Xeno closer and placing kisses on Xeno’s hair. Xeno slightly learned into his husband’s embrace. “Feel better yet?”

“Ya whatever,” Xeno scoffed, pulling away from the embrace. “Let’s get home… I haven’t had breakfast yet…,”

“Me too,” Gen awkwardly laughed.

Stan hit his face with his palm. “What time did you wake up Xeno, Gen?”

“10:20,”

“And what time did you wake up?”

“10:15,”   
“And how late were you up last night?”

“3 am..,”

Stan let out a sigh. “Fine, let’s stop by the donut shop near the high school,”

“Yes!” Gen cheered, before getting back into the car. Xeno offered to take Stan’s duffle bag but when Stan handed it off to him Xeno immediately reget it.

“Thanks, dear,” Stan ruffled Xeno’s hair.

Stan put his suitcase in the back of the car, before getting into the shotgun seat while Xeno was struggling to put the duffle bag in the back seat. Xeno, with Gen’s help, was able to get the bag in the back seat. Xeno took a seat in the front.

The three were home happily eating away at their donuts they got.

“I’m telling you, I’m been all over America but they don’t make donuts as they do here,” Stan commented.

“Really?” Gen asked.

“There was one place in California that almost came close but they didn’t quite add enough glaze,” Stan sighed.

“Hmh, I heard from an online friend that there are some pretty good ones up in New York,” Gen replied.

“Well next time I’m stationed there I’ll try and check it out,”

“One day we should go to New York for a family trip. I heard the magic show up there are absolutely amazing,” Gen recalled.

“If you can pull Xeno away from his work for a few weeks even we’ll talk about it,” Stan nudged Xeno.

“Believe it or not, I won’t be opposed to the idea of going to New York,” Xeno noted.

Both Gen and Stan raised an eyebrow at the statement.

“What’s the catch?” Gen deadpanned.

“No catch Gen. I just think some parts of New York can be quite elegant,” Xeno hummed as he took a sip of his coffee.

“You just want to do because of the museums huh Xeno?” Stan also deadpanned.

“They’re a great way to clear about history and science,” Xeno protested.

“See what you’re leaving me here with?” Gen asked Stan.

“Do you see what I married?” Stan asked back.

“Fair point,” Gen shrugged.

“I’m right here you know,” Xeno pointed out.

“Huh who said that?”   
“Stanely…,”

“Ahh, where did Xeno go?!”

  
“Gen..,”

“Woah he just disappeared into thin air,”

“You think he’d miss the car if we went down to the Asian market? I’ve been craving salmon sashimi,”

“While we’re down there let’s get some nuclear ramen just to torture him when he gets back,”

“Both of you… I know you can see me,”

“I’ll get his credit card!”

Gen rushed up the stairs to Xeno’s room.

“Gen why you little! Get back here!” Xeno chased after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Next fanfic: 1/16: Sengen family meeting up with the Ishigami family and the Snyder family.  
> Twitter:@Endlessao3  
> Tumblr:@endlessfangirlao3


End file.
